A scarf for Percy
by Skrillexia
Summary: Percy complains to the other engines about how cold it is, then he says he wants a scarf the other engines laugh at him and say engines don't ware scarfs, but when Percy tries to scare one of the engines it ends up disastrous.    Own version of the engine


A scarf for Percy

**Summary**:- Percy complains to the other engines about how cold it is, then he says he wants a scarf the other engines laugh at him and say engines don't ware scarfs, but when Percy tries to scare one of the engines it ends up disastrous.

**Note**: I'm using my own version of the engines.

It was winter time on the Island of Sodor, the engines puffed out of the sheds they gasped.

**Henry**: Bloody hell it's freezing!

**Edward**: Don't worry Henry we'll soon warm up.

**Rebecca**: I'm freezing.

**Gordon**: Here's a scarf and a coat.

Gordon put the coat on Rebecca and the woolly scarf.

Rebecca felt better.

**Rebecca**: I feel a bit warmer.

**Gordon**: There's a hood on your coat.

Rebecca put her hood on, she felt much better.

**Rebecca**: That's better.

Gordon smiled.

**Percy**: I'm still cold, my funnel feels like it's going to break off.

**Thomas**: Sir Topham hat will be here soon to give us our jobs.

**Percy**: I can't wait that long.

**Edward**: Why don't you puff round the island?

**Percy**: I can't be bothered.

**Gordon**: Well you'll just have to wait for the fat controller like the rest of us.

Percy sulked, then he looked at Rebecca.

**Percy**: That's it!

**Henry**: What's it?

**Percy**: I know what I need to warm up.

**Gordon**: What's that?

**Percy**: A scarf.

The other engines laughed.

**Toby**: Percy engines don't ware scarfs.

**Percy**: So.

**Henry**: You'll look strange with a scarf on.

**Percy**: Well you would say that because you and Gordon haven't got proper funnels.

**Gordon**: It doesn't matter what kind of funnel you have Percy, you'll look strange with one on.

**Percy**: No I won't I'll prove it.

**Rebecca**: How?

**Percy**: Pass your scarf Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: No I need to stay warm.

**Gordon**: She doesn't have a firebox like we do.

**Henry**: Scarfs are only made for humans like Rebecca.

Percy sulked.

Then the fat controller arrived.

**Fat controller**: Today you will all do your normal jobs, Percy I haven't got any jobs for you.

Percy groaned.

He watched the other engines puff out of the sheds.

The fat controller left, Percy was on his own.

**Percy**: Just my luck, no jobs for me.

Then he had a cheeky idea.

**Percy**: I'll go and scare one of the engines.

Percy puffed out of the sheds.

Percy saw Gordon at Knapford station, he chuckled.

**Percy**: I'll scare the living daylights out of him.

Percy puffed slowly and quietly up to Gordon, but Percy didn't see the crate in front of him, he banged into it. Clothes and bags threw everywhere, Percy was covered in Jam a pair of trousers was wrapped round his funnel and a Top hat landed on his buffer beam. Gordon and Rebecca looked back they laughed.

**Gordon**: Looks like you did get a scarf after all Percy.

**Rebecca**: You really proved us wrong.

The fat controller was cross.

**Fat controller**: Percy you have ruined my top hat and best trousers!

Gordon and Rebecca sniggered.

**Gordon**: That's even worse.

**Percy**: I'm... sorry sir, I didn't see it.

**Fat controller**: Well that will teach you a lesson on not trying to scare other engines.

**Percy**: *sighs* Yes sir.

Then the guard blew his whistle and Gordon puffed out of the station.

Percy puffed slowly to the wash down, the workmen removed the trousers and the top hat and gave Percy a good wash.

That night the other engines were teasing Percy.

**Henry**: Who would've thought that Percy would get a scarf.

**James**: Well it worked very well for him.

**Gordon**: The fat controller's trousers make a good scarf, don't they Percy?

Percy sighed.

**Edward**: At least he looks clean.

**Rebecca**: I don't think he'll want try and wear a scarf again.

**Percy**: You're right Rebecca, I'll just wait in the sheds till the fat controller arrives.

**Gordon**: I suppose that's a good idea, it'll save us freezing our buffers off.

**Henry**: Then we'll get warm quicker because the fat controller would've already given us our jobs, then we can set off straight away.

**Edward**: Good point Henry.

Then the engines settled down to sleep.

The next morning it was cold again, this time the engines stayed in the sheds.

**Henry**: Now this I can do every morning.

**Gordon**: At least we'll be warm till the fat controller arrives.

**Rebecca**: How will we know if the fat controller comes?

**Henry**: He'll probably come into the sheds.

Then the fat controller came into the sheds, he looked cold.

**Fat controller**: It's freezing out there, due to the bad weather conditions there will be no trains.

The engines were happy to hear that.

The fat controller went to leave.

**Percy**: Sir.

The fat controller turned around.

**Fat controller**: Yes?

**Gordon**: Do you want to stay here?

**Fat controller**: I couldn't, I'd get in the way.

**Rebecca**: You wouldn't.

**Edward**: Come on sir stay in the warm with us.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Oh alright then.

The engines smiled, the fat controller took off his coat and scarf.

**Rebecca**: *giggles* Percy, there's a scarf for you to try on.

The other engines laughed.

The fat controller smiled, he got his scarf and put it round Percy's face.

**Fat controller**: Now you have a scarf.

**Rebecca**: He looks cute.

**Gordon**: Take a photo Rebecca.

Rebecca got out her camera.

**Percy**: Thanks everyone.

**Rebecca**: Smile Percy.

Percy smiled, the camera flashed.

**Rebecca**: Perfect.

**Gordon**: That'll be a good picture frame for the sheds.

**Henry**: Good idea.

**Percy**: I agree.

The fat controller chuckled.

**Fat controller**: I'll get the picture enlarged and out into a frame.

The engines whistled, but Percy whistled loudest of all.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**


End file.
